Something Great
by Qri
Summary: La vida de Onodera Ritsu podría cambiar al tener la sospecha de estar embarazada. Con un matrimonio arreglado dado por terminado y otro en progreso con nada más y nada menos que Takano Masamune, el camino hacia la madurez y una nueva vida apenas comienza. [Fem!Ritsu]


**» Notas: **Los personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus nombres para hacer mis historias.

.

.

.

**Something Great.**

.

.

.

**M**e removí en las sábanas. Que a gusto estaba. Me acurruqué y estiré mi brazo hacia la izquierda, chocando contra un pecho fuerte y cálido. Una mano fría tomó la mía y la estrechó, acunándola entre su palma. _Takano-san tiene unas manos grandes_, pensé sonrojándome un poco. Debo estar realmente loca al dejarme llevar, o peor aún, rendirme ante él. Pero no se puede evitar. No después de aquella escena que armó en la casa de mis padres luego de seguirme como un maniático por horas. Se me declaró. Gritó a los cuatro vientos que me amaba, y ante eso, yo no pude hacer más que sonreír entre lágrimas y sonrojarme. Mi madre me miró severamente, mientras que mi padre permanecía en un segundo plano observando; estaba completamente segura de que la situación le parecía graciosa. Una vez que terminó el asunto, mi madre me hizo jurar que él era el hombre que amaba, y que fuera sincera.

— Lo es. —aclaré mientras tomaba con mi temblorosa mano la de Takano en busca de apoyo. Me dio un ligero apretón, reconfortante.

— Bueno, Ritsu. Creo que queda claro tu situación. —largó un suspiro resignado. Mi padre seguía degustando su tarta. —Tu compromiso con Ann-kun queda oficialmente disuelto. Pero, en cambio, tendrás que casarte con Masamune-kun. Sea como sea, tienes que heredar la empresa, cariño.

La sonrisa ladina de Takano-san y escuchar la palabra _«Suegra» _salir de sus labios, paralizaron mi corazón una milésima de segundo. Y creí que iba a morir. Ahora, un bello anillo bañado en oro blanco descansaba en mi dedo anular. Mientras que los preparativos para la boda comenzaban a discutirse.

— ¡! —la alarma me sacó de mi estado entre dormida y despierta. Y obviamente, de mis vagos recuerdos.

— Ah, demonios…—_Estoy tan cansada. _Estiré mi mano y apagué el despertador antes de que Takano-san se despertara de malhumor. Cuando no descansaba lo suficiente por culpa del final de ciclo, tenía un humor de perros.

Un brazo envolvió mi cintura. _Demasiado tarde, _pensé.

— ¿Adónde piensas ir? —susurró con voz soñolienta en mi oído.

— A ninguna parte. Olvidamos apagar la alarma. Tranquilo, sigue durmiendo. Apenas son las 8 de la mañana. —aclaré delineando su recta nariz. Cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Lo observé durante unos minutos más, distrayéndome con sus largas pestañas. Hasta que decidí levantarme. Acomodé mi sudadera que hacia función de pijama y me coloqué las pantuflas. Me acerqué hacia la ventana y cerré la cortina dejando la habitación a oscuras, procurando que Takano descansara lo mejor posible. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dirigí al baño que teníamos fuera de la habitación. Porque sí; finalmente Takano no solo había conseguido que le dijera su tan ansiado «Te amo» sino que, además, compró una casa con la venta de los dos departamentos. Cosa que sucedió sin mi consentimiento. Imagínense mi reacción cuando traté de adentrarme a la que era mi casa, y no solo la cerradura había sido cambiada en una semana, también la pareja de ancianos que había rentado el departamento trató de llamar a la policía alegando que intentaba robarles y me echaron con la ayuda de una escoba. Un par de ancianos para nada agradables.

Largué un suspiro jalando la cadena del retrete. Terminé de cepillar mis dientes y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Esta noche tendríamos una cena en casa de mis padres para discutir detalles sobre la boda. Ugh, de solo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza. No es que no me quisiera casar con Takano-san ¡Para nada! Solo que...

— ¿Otra vez pensando demás? —su profunda voz sonó con fuerza en mi oído. Giré y su rostro estaba **demasiado **cerca para mi gusto. —siempre tienes esa cara de idiota cuando piensas tonterías.

— ¡Masamune! ¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me des esos sustos? —reproché tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

— ¿no te dije ya que no me importa casarme contigo? ¿Qué lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? —ahí va la conversación que me ponía incómoda, pero que realmente agradecía que me aclarara.

Me di la vuelta tomando la cafetera. —Pues no creo que lo logres si sigues fumando, ¿sabes? Ha, ha, ha…—traté de aligerar el ambiente. _Genial Ritsu, un estúpido comentario más y me corto las venas con el cuchillo._

— Onodera. —un suave tono de reproche se dejó entrever en su voz.

_Ugh._

— Lo siento. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo ¿de acuerdo? —comencé a preparar el café. — ¿quieres unas tortillas o huevos revueltos?

— Las dos con un par de tostadas, por favor. —agradecí en silencio que no insistiera más.

Saqué los ingredientes de la nevera mientras Takano se sentaba en la sala y encendía la televisión. Distraídamente pasé a un lado de él y me dirigí hacia el pequeño calendario que teníamos a un lado de la entrada. Solíamos tachar la fecha todos los días para no andar perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio debido a los largos días que teníamos que pasar en la editorial encerrados.

— ¿eh? —encerré en un círculo el número 8 de junio justo en el momento en el que me di cuenta realmente en qué fecha estábamos.

— ¿sucede algo? —preguntó en un grito Takano desde la sala.

— Creo que la fecha está mal. —me acerqué a él con el calendario en la mano.

— Yo creo que la que está mal eres tú. ¿Te presto mis lentes? —bromeó.

— Es en serio, Masamune. —me senté a su lado. El bajó el volumen de la televisión considerablemente, hasta volverse un bajo murmullo. Me prestó total atención. —Estamos a 8 de junio. Eso quiere decir que tengo un retraso…

— ¿Un retraso? — _¡Hombres! _

— Desde mayo no me viene el periodo, Takano. Hace dos meses. Y ya estamos a 8 de Junio, se supone que tendría que llegar el 2. Tengo un retraso. —expliqué comenzando a mosquearme.

—Ahora que lo mencionas puede que tengas razón. Ya se me hacía raro que no me dejaras las sábanas completamente manchadas de sangre. —volvió a burlarse. Sabía perfectamente que hacía ese tipo de comentarios para hacerme enfadar. Si hubiera sido otra situación, le hubiera lanzado a la cara el calendario.

— ¿No entiendes lo que significa? ¡Hombre tenías que ser! —frunció el ceño ligeramente. Tal parece que mi comentario lo enojó un poco. — Takano, yo podría estar embarazada.

Justo en ese momento, parece ser que el tiempo se detuvo. Takano se quedó paralizado y quedamos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. La televisión trasmitía su programación a un volumen casi inexistente. En ese instante sentí miedo. ¿Me dejaría? ¿Realmente tendríamos un bebe?

Fui sorprendida cuando se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazó, estrechándome entre sus brazos protectoramente. Juro que sentí como mi hombro se humedecía.

—Ritsu…—su voz sonó compungida y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. —Si eso es verdad, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

.

**» Notas Finales: **¿Alguien sabe la manera perfecta para terminar abruptamente un fanfic? Lo siento si dejé el final horrible. Es que…simplemente no tenía inspiración. Al principio sí, luego no. Ni yo me entiendo. De verdad que no sé si continuarlo o no. Todo dependerá de ustedes. Y decidí subir este fanfic debido a que no veo algo nuevo de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi por aquí. Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus quejas en un Review. Porque sí, sé que serán quejas.


End file.
